Spoils of War
by Jessica L.A
Summary: Kensi's last words to Jack as Deeks overhears when he comes to rescue her and ends up shooting Jack before he can hurt Kensi anymore…T for mild language! DENSI


**Disclaimer:** I SO, SO, SO, don't own anything – if I did, obviously Deeks and Kensi would be together.

**Summary:** Kensi's last words to Jack as Deeks overhears when he comes to rescue her and ends up shooting Jack before he can hurt Kensi anymore…

* * *

"Quit playing, you didn't love me from the start Jack! You're the reason why I feel this way, you broke my fucking heart, and I gave you all my trust, and you just tore it all apart. You tried your fucking goddamn hardest to make sure that I couldn't love the new man in my life, you sick son of a bitch. But guess what? I do and he loves me too – and he will come for me or to avenge me so if you're going to kill me do it now and get it over with you bastard."

"Ha, new man? Seriously Kensi who would want a piece of trash like you?" The man laughed, "You're broken, you've been abused, and raped. Who'd want your damaged goods?"

"I would because she's not damaged goods," Deeks told the man, making his presence known from the shadows after hearing Kensi's confession.

"And who are you?"

"Her boyfriend," he told him with a wicked grin as he raised his SIG Saucer and pointed it at the ex-Marine turned traitor and terrorist.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me."

"Yes, unless you want to surrender and come back to the States to face the charges and serve some time in GITMO," the blind folded Kensi Blye heard her partner tell him causing her to smirk.

"Ya? You and what army is going to make me do that?" Jack asked him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "What's stopping me from blowing her head off?"

"We will," Sam Hanna and G Callen said as he flanked the other sides of Deeks', their SIG Saucers raised to take a kill shot.

"I'm so scared, I'm quivering," Jack's cocky reply came before roughly picking up his ex-fiancé and holding her against him. Removing the blindfold so she could see, he placed a wet and sloppy kiss on her cheek, and smirked at the three stewing men, "I want you to watch Kensi, as I kill each and every one of them."

"And what's to stop them from shooting you before you shoot them?" Was her cheeky reply, her mismatched brown eyes never leaving her partner's blue eyes, silently communicating.

"They won't want to miss and hit you now would they; it would defeat the purpose of this little rescue mission," Jack told her with a wicked and cocky grin as he moved to place another kiss on her cheek after having seen the blonde man's reaction to the last time he did so. "Or maybe just maybe, I will kill the other two and then let your boyfriend watch as I violate you. Hmm, decisions, decisions…whatever shall I do?"

"I know what you can do," she told him through gritted teeth as she locked eyes with her partner and gave him a small nod that went unnoticed by everyone but them "you can go to hell."

Quickly Kensi, turned her head to the left as a shot rang out through the cavern.

"KENSI!" Deeks yelled as he ran over to her with Sam and Callen, pulling her from the dead man's arms and into his arms as Callen and Sam made sure that the son of a bitch was dead.

"Deeks," Kensi sobbed into his shoulder, holding on for dear life.

"I'm here Kensi, shh, I'm here," he quickly handed his gun to Sam, who took it from it without a word, before he wrapped his arms tightly around his newly rescued girlfriend. "I've got you, Baby, I've got you."

"Get me out of here," she sobbed and held on tightly as she felt him move to pick her up.

"We are, Baby, we are," he told her, holding her bridal style and following Sam and Callen out of the cave. Placing a kiss on the top of her head as the sunshine hit them and the sound of a helicopter could be heard approaching them.

* * *

_**So what do you all think? I actually loved the way this drabble turned out! I hope you guys did!  
In honor of tonight's "Spoils of War",**_

_**Jessica L.A. **_

"_Frozen lake is the name for something you want most in the world."_

_~Kensi Blye, "Frozen Lake" _


End file.
